


All I Want For Christmas...

by Nanayon



Category: Umineko no Naku Koro ni | When the Seagulls Cry
Genre: F/M, Musical, Rp related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 13:04:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17162465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanayon/pseuds/Nanayon
Summary: A surprise Christmas for goldenless at Tumblr! May we celebrate many Beabato filled Christmases together~.It’s important to highlight that this story is under the context of our RP group, so a couple details might not make sense for those outside of it XD.In any case, put your headphones on and follow the melody!





	All I Want For Christmas...

**Author's Note:**

> Heya! I'm new to Ao3! I'm Marina, but I like this pen name too much not to use it whenever I can.  
> I'm not new to fic making, actually, although I'm not super productive at fic making either. I'll be posting some of my older works here for the sake of archiving, and from there post anything new.  
> This fic is from 12/24/2017. Enjoy!

Christmas at the Ushiromiya residence was going as energetic as one would expect. All members of the family (or rather, all the ones presently in Hive City) had reunited to have a good moment. Even those with strong grudges against each other had at least promised to stay civil tonight, if only for Maria’s sake.

Sure, they’re a Japanese family, but everyone else in the city is doing things this way. Plus, judging by last year, a family dinner would work just fine. There’re plenty more members present this year, too! There’s no Gohda or Ronove to cook them a delicious banquet, but there’s nothing to worry with a four moms team at the kitchen!

Things were going smoothly, up until present exchanging time arrived. Beatrice couldn’t avoid but to feel rather nervous. Battler had finished eating first than anyone else and had yet to return to the parlor. Just where could her husband be?!

  
_(Hmph, that incompetent’d better not have forgotten to buy me a present!)_ The witch pouts at the sofa she’s sitting at, while Maria and Ange entertain themselves with a holiday special for some program she couldn’t care less about. He’d better return soon, or else-

*POOM!*

 _“Eh?”_ All of a sudden, the lights turned off, followed by a spotlight turning on afar. Is that… Battler at the staircase? Why is he wearing a white tuxedo and hat, though? And why the cane? Beato was going to keep pondering at all of that, but a voice cut her short from those thoughts.

♪ “[IIIIIII don’t want a lot for Christmas](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DaMokI0bNbs8&t=YzBlOWZjOGM0Yzc5MDkyZjk2ZTZjM2NmOTM2N2NkZDNiYzc4YmI5ZSxYak15ZXVibA%3D%3D&b=t%3AGKDCRDgRBMc6nlJE8g8T2g&p=http%3A%2F%2Fingoldentent.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F168888340449%2Fall-i-want-for-christmas&m=0)/ There is just one thing I need” ♪ As he sang the first lines, Battler started moving towards Beato, who still sported a puzzled look on her face. Although, now that she thinks about it, hasn’t she heard this song playing at the radio recently? ♪ “I don’t care about the presents/ Underneath the Christmas tree” ♪

  
He then starts kneeling down. ♪ “I just want you for my ooown/ More than you could ever knoooow” ♪ Then, a hand of his is put over his chest. ♪ “Make my wish come truuuuue…” ♪ To end the pose, he offers his other hand towards the witch, who by now has a tint of blush on her face. ♪ “All I want for Christmaaaas…/ Baby, is yooooou…” ♪

 _“W-Whoa, Battler, t-that’s-“_ Beatrice doesn’t even have time to complete her sentence, as now comes the cue for the other instruments to start playing. Battler stands up in a swift move and walks back to the stairs, where a group of musicians (probably hired personnel for this stunt) is ready to carry the rest of the melody. The bell, the sax, even the drums, they’re all there. All while lots and lots of Christmas lights turn on, to give the whole thing an even more magical feel. ♪ “Oh, come on!” ♪

♪ “I don’t want a lot for Christmas/ There is just one thing I need” ♪ The rest of the family simply claps alongside the rhythm of the song, not quite sure of what’s going on, but just assuming that it’s one of Battler’s typical Christmas shenanigans. ♪ “And I don’t care about the presents/ Underneath the Christmas tree” ♪

Beato could only watch mesmerized as her husband skipped left and right, all without losing the tune and acting just according to the lyrics. Ah, she recognizes the song now! ♪ “I don’t need to hang my stocking/ There upon the fireplace/ Santa Claus won’t make me happy/ With a toy on Christmas Day” ♪ In fact, she feels like joining him into singing!

♪ “I just want you for my own/ More than you could ever know/ Make my wish come true/ All I want for Christmas-“ ♪ All of a sudden, she stands up and grabs the hand he had in front of his body, before ending the sentence for him. ♪ _“-is yoou~/ Yeah, yooou baby”_ ♪ Battler blushes at her intermission, then grins. He hadn’t planned to make this a duet, but if she wants to join, why cut her off? “Hooo, let’s see how you carry it, dear!”

  
Beato simply giggles and smirks at him in response. Oh, she was born for this! ♪ _“Oh, I won’t ask for much this Christmas/ I won’t even wish for snow/ And I’m just gonna keep on waiting/ Underneath the mistletoe”_ ♪ Wait, where did she pull that mistletoe from? And now she’s winking at him?! Gosh, she’s too adorable! Battler can’t hide his blushing at how bold she is.

But now is his cue to go on! ♪ “I won’t make a list and send it/ To the North Pole for Saint Nick” ♪ He sits alongside Beato at the sofa she had moved to and caresses her shoulder. ♪ “I won’t even stay awake to/ Hear those magic reindeer click~” ♪

Oh, Beato can feel a shiver running down her spine at that. He has turned this into one of their typical flirting contest of theirs, huh? Well, not that she minds. There’s a reason to why they’re that typical to begin with! ♪ _“'Cause I just want you here tonight/ Holding on to me so tight~/ What more can I do?”_ ♪

They then turn their faces to look at each other. ♪ _“”Baby, all I want for Christmas is you!!”_ ” ♪ A beautiful dual phrase, their most sincere emotions are being carried by the lyrics and their sparkling eyes. Ange rolls her eyes in disgust at the background. ♪ _“”Yeah, yooou baby””_ ♪

  
♪ “Oh, all the lights are shining (Lights are shining)/ So brightly everywhere” ♪ Battler says while wrapping an arm of his over Beato’s shoulders, making her blush considerably. All the while, the instrument players add to the sequence, their voices joining the fray as background singing.

♪ _“And the sound of children’s (Sound of children)/ Laughter fills the air”_ ♪ Just like the giggles that Maria is letting out by watching the scene, which makes Rosa send her back to her presents so she won’t notice the way things are… heating up here.

♪ “And everyone is singing” ♪ A kiss on her cheek.

♪ _“I hear those sleigh bells ringing”_ ♪ A caress on his side.

Then, the duo energetically stands up and spin together, as if they had choreographed this before. ♪ _“”Santa, won’t you bring me the one I really need?/ Won’t you please bring my baby to meee?!””_ ♪

Snapping their fingers to the rhythm, they ball together, getting close and closer to the grand finale. ♪ _““I don’t want a lot for Christmas/ This is all I’m asking for””_ ♪ Battler winks at her- ♪ “I just want to see my baby” ♪ -followed by Beato messing with his hat. ♪ _“Standing right outside my door”_ ♪

♪ _“Oh, I just want you for my own”_ ♪ Then, she pulls him closer to her by his tie. ♪ “More than you could ever know” ♪ In exchange, Battler proceeded to wrap her back of her head on his fingers. ♪ _“Make my wish come trueeee~”_ ♪ She slides some fingers on his jawline and-

♪ _“”Baby, all I want for Christmaaaaaaas-““_ ♪ To end the number, they both point a finger at each other, their faces closer and closer until-

  
♪ _“”Is yoooou, yeah, you””_ ♪ They seal it off with a passionate kiss, as the band carries the remaining lyrics. Battler and Beatrice enjoy this warm embrace for a long, long time, until he finally feels like taking some distance from her face again.

“Merry Christmas, dear. Hope you liked the present!”

 _“Ah, darling~”_ She kisses his nose. _“Of course I did! Although I swear that you’ll like mine even more~”_ Ah, there it is, that typical Battler blush that not even all the gold in the world could buy!

“C-Can’t you wait until the party is over, you pervert?!”

Beatrice simply cackles in response. _“I’m sure you’re dying to get some dessert soon, thoooough~.”_

To that he had no counterpoint. She can read him like a book. “Well then. Just you, me, and some dance moves~.”

They share a sweet peck and get back to the family, all while giggling. This night has just begun…


End file.
